Byolin
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: Pwede bang pagpilian ang dalawang bagay na lubos mong mahal? KahokoxLen


**Thyme Notes:** Searching through my old files I saw this file in my native toungue. Too lazy to translate it into English but I must say I was quite impressed that I actually did this fic and passed it to my teacher. I even had my name and section on it but I deleted it just a minute ago.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang La Corda d'Oro at ang mga tauhan nito.

**Byolin**

"Binibining Kahoko huwag po kayong tumakbo. Magagalit po ang inyong ina."sita ng tagapag-alaga ni Kahoko habang hinahabol ang dalaga. "Pero Mang Lory pag hindi tayo naghadali ay baka umalis na siya ng hindi ako nakakapagpaalam. At ayokong mangyari iyon."sagot ni Kahoko na kumakaripas ng takbo kahit na ito ay naka-heels at nakasuot ng bistida. Kabababa lamang ni Kahoko ng kotse nang tumakbo ito. Ngayon ang araw na aalis ang kanyang minamahal papuntang Vienna at matagal na mawawala dahil sa mag-aaral ito ng byolin.

Papasok na ng eroplano si Len nang biglang may sumigaw ng kanyang pangalan. "Len! Hintay!"sigaw ni Kahoko na sinalubong ng isang yakap ni Len.

"Kahoko bakit tumatakbo ka? Tingnan mo hinihingal ka tuloy. Huwag mo nang uulitin iyon ha." banggit ni Len.

"Oo naman sabi mo iyon eh. Len mag-iingat ka doon ha. At ite-itext mo ako araw araw. Talagang araw araw ha! Isumpa mo iyon kung hindi lagot ka sa akin pababalikin kita dito kahit di ka pa nagsisimulang mag-aral."sabi ni Kahoko habang lumuluha ng unti-unti.

"Oo, isinusumpa ko babalik ako at magte-text araw araw. Ayan masaya ka na ba?" tanong nito habang nakangiti. Ngunit malungkot pa rin ang kasintahan kahit na ipinangako na nitong gagawin ang mga bilin.

"Kahoko, alam mo naman na hindi kita kayang iwan pag-umiiyak ka di ba?" Sinabi ni Len habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Kahoko.

"Eh di huwag ka ng umalis kung gayon, Len."pakiusap ni Kahoko habang niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

"Pasensya ka na talaga Kahoko pero alam mo naman na kailangan ko itong gawin para sa kinabukasan natin."malungkot na sabi ni Len habang binitawan si Kahoko. Unti-unti itong lumayo at tumalikod kay Kahoko habang palapit ng palapit sa sakayan ng eroplano. Huminto ito ng saglit ng tinawag siyang muli ni Kahoko.

"Len, kung pipili ka ngayon sino o ano ang pipiliin mo? Ako o ang byolin?"tanong ni Kahoko maski alam na ang sagot dito. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay dumiretso na si Len sa pag-alis na hindi man lang nakapagpaalam.

Pagkalipas ng limang taon sa pag-aaral ng byolin sa Vienna,Austria ay naging sikat na musikero si Len at halos nakalimutan na ang dating kasintahan ngunit sa araw araw na pagtugtog nito ay tila wala siyang kasiyahan na nakuha sa pagkamit ng kanyang pangarap na itinuring niyang buhay. Nagdesisyon itong umuwi sa inang bayan nang pansamantala upang makapagpahinga sa masyadong abalang buhay sa Austria. Si Kahoko naman ngayon ay hindi na tulad ng dati, siya ay naging isang supladang babae na hindi na naniniwala sa pag-ibig dahil sa isang tao. Tinupad na din ang kanyang pangarap at ginugol ang lahat ng kanyang atensyon dito Araw araw hindi na ito halos kumakain dahil sa dami ng papeles na inaasikaso sa kompanya. Simula ng pinalitan niya ang posisyon ng kanyang ina lalong gumanda ang takbo ng negosyo at dahil doon ay di na tinigilan ni Kahoko ang pagtatrabaho.

"Ginoong Len, saan po tayo pupunta ngayon?"tanong ng tsuper ni Len. "Ah, hindi ninyo po ako kailangang ihatid ako na lang po mag-isa ang magmamaneho, pahinga ninyo po ngayon."sagot ni Len habang dala-dala ang susi sa bulsa. Natuwa naman ang tsuper at nagpasalamat ng marami.

"Miss Kahoko, nagagalit na po ang inyong ina dahil hindi po kayo kumkain ng tanghalian at hapunan araw araw. Baka daw magkasakit kayo sa sobrang pagta-trabaho."sabi ng utusan ng kanyang ina."Huwag mo akong alalahanin dahil ayos lang ako."mabilis namang sagot ni Kahoko.

Samantala si Len naman ay naiispang bisitahin ang kanyang lola sa bahay ngunit nasa ospital daw ito kaya't dali-dali itong pumunta. Pagdating roon ay sobra naligayahan ang lola niya at hiniling itong tumugtog ng byolin. Maswerte naman si Len dahil nasa likod ng kotse niya ang kanyang byolin, mabilis itong naglakad pabalik at tinutugan ang lolang may sakit. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakatulog ito sa magandang himno ng byolin. Naisipan naman ni Len na magandang bakasyon ang pag-aalaga ng kayang lola sa ospital kaya't nagtagal si Len lalo na't malapit na ang kaarawan nito. Masaya siyang nag-isip ng plano kung paano niya sosorpresahin ang lola habang nag-iisip siya nakita niya ang kalendaryo at naalalang magka-kaarawan ang lola niya at si Kahoko ngunit wala na siyang koneksyon sa taong ito sa matagal na panahon at kinalimutan na lamang muli.

Hating-gabi na at hindi pa rin natatapos ang gawain ni Kahoko sa kompanya, umubo siya ng matagal at naisipang uminom ng gamot. Inisip niya na mas mabuting damihan ang gamot para mawala kaagad ang sakit dahil kapag lumala ito ay magkakaproblema pati ang kompanya. Di pa siya kumakain ng kahit ano sa buong araw kaya't bigla siyang nahilo at hinimatay.

Kinabukasan pagkamulat ng kanyang mata ay nasa ospital na siya. Nagpumilit si Kahoko na lumabas ngunit sinabi ng doctor na siya ay baka magkaroon ng ulcer at anemia pati na rin pneumonia paghindi ito na agapan. Kaya't pumayag na ito kaysa hindi na makapagtrabaho kahit kalian. Ang ina na muna ni Kahoko ang pumalit sa kanya.

Sa kasalukuyan wala siyang kasama sa kwarto. Maski laptop o cellphone niya ay wala kaya't ito ay bagot na bagot sa kwarto. Pumunta siya sa front desk para maki-gamit ng telepono upang sabihan ang nanay na ibalik ang telepono niya. Tinangihan siya ng nanay dahil baka ipagpatuloy lamang niya ang trabaho pag mayroong telepono si Kahoko na hawak.

Bwisit na bumalik si Kahoko sa kanyang kwarto nang hindi naka-tingin sa daraananan, sa harap niya ay may lalaking may dala dalang malaking pumpon ng bulaklak at prutas kaya't hindi rin siya nito nakita. Nagkabunguan sila at kumalat ang mga prutas, mabilis namang humingi ng paumanhin si Len sa babaeng nabungo. Nagulat itong tuluyan nang malaman na si Kahoko pala ito. Sa una ay hindi ito makapaniwala dahil ang dating kinang ng kanyang mga mata ay wala na pati ang malaking ngiti sa mukha. "Kahoko, ikaw ba yan?" tanong ni Len habang unti unting nilalapit ang mukha upang siyasatin ang babae. Sa kabilang banda nagulat din si Kahoko na makita si Len, ibinaling nito ang kanyang mukha at hindi pinansin ang lalaking dati niyang minahhal ng totoo.

Pagbalik nito sa kwarto ay malungkot na humiga muli at tahimik na umiyak. Lingid naman sa kaalaman ni Kahoko sinundan siya ni Len at binalak na puntahan ito sa gabi upang kausapin ukol sa dati nilang relasyon. Pagbalik ni Len sa kwarto ay nakangiti ito ng malaking malaki. Natuwa naman ang lola ni Len sa ugaling ipinapakita ng kanyang apo ngayon. "Lola, maligayang kaarawan po sa iyo." bati ni Len. Ibinigay niya ang mga bulaklak at prutas habang tinugtugan ito ng byolin, isinayaw niya din ang kanyang lola at nang napagod ito sa pagsasayaw ay mahimbing na itong nakatulog.

Tinititigan ni Kahoko ang buwan na bilog na bilog sa malayo, pilit na tinatanaw ang lugar kung nasaan ang gusali ng kanilang kompanya habang pilit na tinitingnan kung mayroong handaan na nangyayari. Lumabo ang kanyang paningin at nabasa ang kanyang pisngi nang biglang may narinig siyang isang huni. Tumingin siya sa paligid. Tumayo siya sa kanyang pagkakahiga at lumapit sa bintana at doon sa ibaba nakita niya na hinharana siya ni Len. Dali dali niyang pinunasan ang luha at isinara ang bintana pati na ang ilaw. Nakita naman ni Len ang repleksyon ng ilaw sa pisngi ni Kahoko at napansin itong basa kaya nagtungo ito sa silid ni Kahoko. Doon, nakita niya ang babaeng kanyang dati'y minahal. Lumapit ito sa kama at binulungan ito, "Maligayang kaarawan, Kahoko." Pagkatapos ng malambing na pagbating iyon ay sumunod na ang mga hikbi ni Kahoko sa ilalim ng kumot. Umupo naman sa tabi ng kama si Len habang hinahaplos ang likod ni Kahoko na tila bang kinukomporta siya nito. Totoo nga na siya lamang ang naka-alala sa kanyang kaaarawan ngunit malungkot din siya dahil nangaling ito sa taong ipinagpalit siya sa byolin kahit na alam nitong mahal na mahal siya ni Kahoko.

Pagdating ng umaga, tulog pa rin si Len sa gilid ng kama kaya't dali daling pumunta si Kahoko sa banyo upang maghilamos ng mukha. Sa salamin nakita niyang namumugto at namumula ang kayang mga mata. "Ayokong makaharap siya pagkatapos ng mga nangyari. Ngunit dapat ay wala akong pakialam sa kanya di ba? Pero bakit ganito ang aking nararamdaman." nagtaka at nag-isip ng malalim si Kahoko at sa huli nagdesisyon siyang wala nang halaga ang taong nasa harapan niya ngayon. Pagbalik niya sa kwarto ay gising na si Len at sinusundan siya ng tingin.

Inirapan lamang ni Kahoko ito at bumalik sa kama, ramdam niya ang pagod at sakit ng kanyang mata sa pag-iyak kagabi. Humatak naman ng silya si Len at itinabi ito sa kama habang nakatalikod si Kahoko sa kanya. Nagsimula si Len na magsalita ngunit pinigilan lamang ito ni Kahoko. "Kung ang inisip mo ay makipagbati sa akin ay huwag mo nang pangarapin iyon dahil hindi ko kailangan ng isang taong nang-iiwan." masakit na sabi ni Kahoko. Kahit na ganoon ang sabi ng babae ay hindi nagpa-awat si Len. "Alam mo ba ngayong sikat na ako at nakamit ko na ang pangarap ko ay..." biglang natigil si Len sa pagsasalita ng nakita niyang humarap si Kahoko na galit na galit ang mukha ngunit umiiyak. Di napigilan ni Len na yakapin ito ng mahigpit habang umiiyak pa rin si Kahoko. Paulit-ulit lamang na binabanggit ni Kahoko ang pangalan ni Len hanggan siya ay matauhan muli sa kanyang sarili.

"Ayos ka na ba?"tanong ni Len habang hinahaplos ang mahabang buhok ni Kahoko. Tumango lamang si Kahoko at lumayo ito sa lalaki, "Salamat pala sa iyong pagbati sa aking kaarawan. Kongrats nga pala sa pagkamit ng iyong mga pangarap. Pasenya ka na sa akin dati kung pinigilan kita sana ay mapatawad mo ako sa ginawa ko iyon. Di lang talaga ako nag-iisip noong panahong iyon pero ngayon nalaman ko na totoong mas importante pala ang pagkamit ng iyong mga pangarap kaysa sa pag-ibig kaya tingnan mo ako ngayon katulad mo maganda na rin ang aming kompanya. Minsan sa pagdalaw mo ulit ay bisitahin mo ang kompanya namin. Gusto kong ipakita sa iyo ang bunga ng aking paghihirap." sabi ni Kahoko habang nakatingin sa malayo. Pilit na iniiwas ang mata kay Len. Habang nakikinig si Len hindi nito mapigilan na makonsensya sa ginawa niya dati. "Dapat ako ang humihingi ng dispensa at gumawa ng paraan upang sabihin ang aking pagkakamali. Hindi dapat si Kahoko ang naghihirap sa kasalanan ko."sabi ni Len sa sarili.

Kinakagabihan ay bumili si Len ng dalawang tiket pauwi ng Vienna nagtungo siya sa ospital at naisipang bumalik na sa Vienna kasama ang taong importante sa kanyang buhay. Ngayon alam na niya kung bakit may kulang sa kanyang puso at ang taong ito ang nawawalang parte na makabu-buo ng kanyang katauhan. Habang si Kahoko ay kinakausap ang nanay sa telepono naisipan na nitong umuwi dahil ayos na daw ang kondisyon nito, kinagabihan din ng araw na iyon ay umalis na si Kahoko sa ospital. Naisipang magpakalayu-layo sa taong iyon dahil baka masaktan lamang siyang muli. Dumiretso si Kahoko sa kompanya ng bigla siyang sinalubong ni Len sa kanyang opisina. "Len bakit nandito ka?" gulat na tinanong ni Kahoko. "Eto, gusto ko lamang ibigay sa iyo ito. Sana ay bigyang halaga mo ito dahil may natutunan akong mahalagang bagay sa pagbabakasyon kong ito. Sana ay gamitin mo iyan habang nasa isip mo ako." sagot ni Len. Mabilis na umalis si Len sa gusali at binuksan ni Kahoko ang sobre. Sa loob nito ay mayroong laman na tiket na papuntang Vienna. Nagalit si Kahoko at iniwanan ang sobre sa kanyang lamesa at naghahadaling umalis sakay sa kanyang kotse.

Ngayon ang araw na aalis si Len pauwi ng Vienna, makaraan ang kaarawan ng kanyang lola ay nagpaalam na ito dito sa ating mundo. Isang malungkot na pangyayari ito kaya't naisipan nitong bumalik sa Vienna kasama si Kahoko upang mapalitan ang lungkot na nararamdaman nito sa puso ng kasiyahan ng pag-ibig. Ngunit ngayong naghihintay siya para sa pagdating ni Kahoko, naramdaman niya ang takot na hindi pagsama sa kanya ni Kahoko. Naisip niya na baka mas pinili ni Kahoko ang kanyang trabaho kaysa sa kanya. "Ngayon alam ko na ang naramdaman ni Kahoko noon. Siguro ay ganti na sa akin ito ng kapalaran." malungkot na sabi ni Len sunod ng isang malalim na hinga. Tinawag na ang kanyang flight number at sumakay na siya sa eroplano pauwing Vienna na may pusong may lalong malaking puwang sa gitna na tila hindi na niya makakayanan pa. Ngunit inisip niya ang sakit na naramdaman at dinanas ni Kahoko na mas masakit pa sa nadarama niya kaya't nagpatuloy pa rin siya.

Isang araw at kalahati ang inabot ng kanyang paglalakbay, pagod na pagod si Len nang bumaba ng eroplano. Nang parang narinig niya ang tinig ni Kahoko na isinisigaw ang kanyang pangalan. "Sa pagod siguro ito." sabi ni Len sa kanyang sarili. Ngunit ng may humawak na mainit at malambot na kamay sa kanyang braso ay napatitig siya at nakita si Kahoko na nakangiti at parang tulad ng dati. Nabuhayan siya at hinalikan sa noo ang kanyang pinakamamahal. Di makapagsalita si Len sa tuwa, makalipas ang halos kalahating oras na pagyayakapan ay nakapagsalita na ito muli, "Akala ko ay iniwan mo na rin ako tulad ng ginawa ko sa iyo dati." sabi ni Len. "Akala ko ay galit ka pa rin sa akin at ginagantihan mo ako, pero tatanggapin ko lahat ng iyon dahil mahal kita at galing lahat iyon sa iyo."dagdag pa niya.

Natuwa naman si Kahoko at sinabi,"Ano ka ba? Dati na iyon basta ngayon wala ka nang dahilan para iwanan ako at hindi ako tanga para ipagpalit ka sa kompanya. Hamak naman na mas masaya ako kapag kasama kita." magiliw na sabi ni Kahoko na parang nagdala kay Len sa langit. "Tara kailangan mo pa akong ilibot dito dahil kailangan kong makabisado ito para hindi ako mawala."aya ni Kahoko.

"Huwag kang mag-alala matagal-tagal ka rin dito titira."giit ni Len. Hinampas ni Kahoko ang balikat ni Len ng pabiro habang sila ay naglalakad palabas ng airport. "May na alala ako, Kahoko."sabi ni Len.

"Ano yun?" tanong naman ni Kahoko.

"Na alala ko na kung bakit gustong gusto kong magbyolin. Ngayong alam ko na ipagpapatuloy ko pang pagbutihan ito."paliwanag ni Len na para bang may nabuksan na bagong daan sa kanyang buhay.

"Hindi mo ba sa akin sasabihin kung ano ang dahilan?"tanong ni Kahoko.

"Ayoko, baka magalit ka, sa akin na lamang iyon." biro ni Len.

"Ang daya mo naman." galit na sabi ni Kahoko pero naisip niya na hindi na niya kailangang malaman iyon ngayon na sila ay magkasama ng muli.

"Kahoko, kung alam mo lang na dati noong bata tayo sinabi mo sa akin na magbyolin ako habang ikaw naman ay sasayaw ay tuwang-tuwa ako dahil may magagawa ako para sa babaeng minamahal ko kaya't pinagbutihan ko. Kaya't noong nawala ka sa buhay ko wala na ding silbi ang pagbyo-byolin ko kung ang taong ipinag-aalayan ko nito ay wala naman sa aking piling." isip ni Len.

"Uy, Len bilisan mo namang maglakad gusto ko nang kumain kanina pa kita hinihintay na dumating. Di na ako naka-kain ng almusal pati tangalian kaya kailangan damihan mo yung hapunan na bibilhin mo ha."bilin ni Kahoko.

"Sige Kahoko pero bago natin gawin iyan ay kailangan na nating tumakbo." naghahadaling sabi ni Len.

"Bakit naman?" inosenteng tanong ni Kahoko.

"Kasi lalo tayong hindi makakakain dahil sa mga reporters. Dudumugin nila tayo at di na nila tayo papa-alisin." paliwanang ni Len.

"Kung ganoon, bilisan pa natin. Ngayong araw na ito, ikaw ay sa akin lamang at wala ng iba ang pwedeng mang-agaw."deklara ni Kahoko habang tumatakbo ang dalawa sa tulay sa labas ng airport at habang lumulubog ang araw sa dagat na kinukulayan ang buong lugar ng kulay kahel nitong ilaw.

Sa dulo ng tulay binuhat ni Len si Kahoko sa likod at sinabi "Mahal na mahal kita, Kahoko. Di na kita papakawalan pang muli." Ngunit ng panahong iyon nakatulog na si Kahoko sa sobrang pagod habang si Len naman ay tuwang tuwa sa sarili na sa wakas ay nagkaroon na siya ng lakas ng loob na sabihin kay Kahoko iyon ng walang pag-aalinlangan.

-Tapos-


End file.
